


Shiro and Curtis Fuck

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dogs, Fucking, Keith is bi y'all, M/M, Orgy, Pegging, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, curtis is legit y'all are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis and Shiro are married and canon and are very very gay.





	Shiro and Curtis Fuck

Curtis's dick was deep inside Shiro because Shiro likes being on the bottom and craves cock. Curtis, who had a personality as a kind and nice person with a huge dick, was fucking his husband gleefully because they're canon, they got married, and married people like to have sex. Earlier Curtis had also given Shiro a blowjob because he's a giving person who wants to make Shiro happy. While the two canon gay husbands fucked, their five dogs slept in a furry pile on the couch because fuck you Curtis can have as many dogs as he wants.

And Keith was NOT bitter or upset because one, Shiro is his bestie and he's happy for him and two, he's busy sucking on James's dick while Acxa pegs him with her tentacles. Keith loves tentacles. Also, they all got together for orgies on the weekends. Sloppy orgies with lots of tentacles and face fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to someone kink shaming me about tentacles. Fuck you, pissbaby, tentacles are awesome.
> 
> Also Curtis is valid y'all are just mean.


End file.
